Cogger Hive Guard
The Cogger Hive Guard are the Astra Militarum regiments that hail from the industrial hive world of Cogger. Primarily recruited from the planet's factory workers that fail to uphold their industrial quotes or from the most incorrigible hive gangers, these recruits are rounded up by the hive cities local Adeptus Arbites and forced to undergo neural-conditioning. After being "programmed" with the necessary knowledge and skills needed, they are inducted into the ranks of the Cogger Hive Guard. Cogger Hive Guard The PDF of the Hive World Cogger are made from those factory workers that don’t meet quota or particularly troublesome Gangers arrested by the Arbites, they then go through a variation of mind wipe and are implanted with new memories and training and are used to protect the great Hive Cities. The most promising of these mind-wiped PDF are formed into the regiments of the Cogger Hive Guard. Cogger Hive Guardsmen undergo a variation of mind wiping known as Neural Programming that is for the mass use of training their soldiers. A subject endures multiple sessions in a Neural Programming tank where they were "programmed" with knowledge and skills needed for the desired occupation. Cogger Hive Guard commanders preferred "obedient" over "improvisational" and use of Neural Programmed soldiers possessing little or no initiative a fodder for the grinding wheels of the Imperial wars. These Cogger Hive Guard are known for the Line Infantry, Armored, and Mechanized Infantry Regiments they produce from the foundries and factories of the Hives on the planet Cogger. Cogger also produces a small number of Penal Legions of those that resist Neural Programming but fill up the over flowing prisons of the Arbites. The Cogger Hive Guard produce three kinds of Regiments. The first kind of regiment is the Cogger Hive Guard Mechanized Infantry Regiment that is mounted on the Chimerax pattern and other Autocannon Pattern Chimeras. The Chimerax is armed with turret-mounted, quad-linked Autocannons. This design was intended to serve as a mobile anti-aircraft artillery piece in extreme situations where no other anti-aircraft capability was present that could also carry a squad of Imperial Guardsmen and provide close fire support for them. While the Chimerax's quad-linked Autocannons actually fared poorly against aircraft they proved more than capable of supporting the ferried troops. The second kind of regiment is the Cogger Hive Guard Armored Regiment. Using the Leman Russ Exterminator as it's primary vehicle, it is one of the most common Leman Russ variants, and although it surrenders the ability to effectively combat enemy armour, it is an extremely effective anti-infantry vehicle. The Leman Russ Exterminator is capable of laying down a withering hail of fire. The Exterminator's Autocannon shells can tear through a lightly armoured chassis as easily as they rip through flesh and bone. Though lacking the long range of some other tank variants, the Leman Russ Exterminator is capable of devastating whole ranks of enemy infantry before they have reached the Astra Militarum lines. The final kind of regiment that is produced is more of a way to get rid of the worst scum of the hives. These individuals are those that resist Neural Programming but are the worst kinds of criminals and heretics the Hives produce. Coming from the various prison facilities that each hive has for those that cross the nobility, the Cogger Hive Penal Legions are massed light Infantry given explosive collars and shock cuffs, are transported as mine sweeper support for the regiments in which Cogger Hives pride themselves on. Regimental Organisation Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'Colonel' *'Major' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Non-Commissioned Officers *'Sergeant Major' *'Master Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Corporal' Soldiers *'Private' Regimental Recruitment & Training A significant proportion of the Cogger Hive Guard was manned by "culturally challenged" individuals who had undergone neural programming via brain surgery, implants such as aggression inhibitors, and programming tanks. Counseling and drug therapy were also used to help overcome criminal and/or anti-social tendencies. Despite this source of manpower, it was not always sufficient to replace battlefield losses, and instances of law-abiding persons being conscripted and subjected to "programming" were not unknown. In any case, volunteers are few. Recruits and conscripts considered too scrawny or weak for the Cogger Guard are given steroid and stimulant treatments in order to increase their muscle mass. Criminal recruits were given no R&R time. Regimental Combat Doctrine The Cogger Hive Guard Mechanized Infantry is the Militarum Regimentum of the Astra Militarum that fights as mechanized infantry alongside Chimera and Chimerax armoured personnel carriers in defense of the strategically-located Imperial Hive World of Cogger and its surrounding star systems. Cogger, located in the Segmentum Ultima, is a planet blighted and poisoned by millennia of heavy industrial output, though it is also a major manufacturing centre of Autocannons. In addition, Guardsman from Cogger make fine assault troops for fighting in urban and hive city environments as well as heavy industrial zones, chemical sumps, and other such toxic regions. Their equipment and experience with such acrid environments make them invaluable for trudging through all sorts of polluted or otherwise noxious wastelands, from underhives filled with the toxic residue of ancient atomic generators to ruin-filled swamps rife with hallucinogenic flora, quicksand, and near-invisible pockets of lethal gas. Wargear Armed with the Merovech Pattern Assault Lasgun, Cogger Hive Guard Mechanized Infantry excel in close environments. Designed purely for close range assaults, the Merovech Pattern Lasgun is heavily reinforced and has a bayonet built into its short and heavy frame. Slots for two power packs are included so the gun can switch to a fresh pack with no reloading. Since the firefights it is designed for are typically over long before two packs are exhausted, it serves its intended function perfectly. Notable Regiments *'18th Cogger Hive Guard Infantry Regiment:' Took part invading of a string of asteroids and planets controlled by Ork Pirates. Notable Cogger Hive Guardsmen Regimental Appearance Regimental Insiginia Regimental Markings Allies 'Astra Militarum' *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': No finer cavalry are found within the Heimdall Sector than the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments and their Wyrm Riders. They are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer, and they form the breakwater defence needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. Cogger Hive Guard often work with these regiments out in the Fringe Worlds *'Sanguinum Guard Infantry Regiments': These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. *'Ishtar Rangers': Astra Militarum of their Capitol system and works often them. Ishtar Rangers often work as light Infantry ahead of the main push of Cogger Hive Guard. *'Dumizid Felinid Hellcats': The notable Abhuman auxllia detachments that hail from the world of Dumizid, located in the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachments are often attached to various Regiments in the Ishtar Subsector. These Felinid Detachments have a long history of working with Cogger Hive Guard units as forward scouts and as bodyguards to important commanders. Looked down upon as abhumans they have earned their place on the battlefield however dying for the God-Emperor. Imperial Knights *'Knight House Fásacha:' Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Cogger Hive Guard often get deployed to zones in which this house operates. Adeptus Astartes *'Bloodmoon Hunters': Often working with this mysterious chapter, Cogger Hive Guard find enemies dead or vanished as works of this chapter. Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Cogger Hive Guards Feel free to add your own About the Cogger Hive Guard Gallery Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Ishtar Subsector